


Love kills

by Teonya



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pls don't roast me this is my first fic ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teonya/pseuds/Teonya
Summary: Taunting a Stagalla in love is never a smart thing to do. Ash had to learn the hard way.
Relationships: Inara/Terminus (Paladins)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love kills

It was a cold morning. The Resistance was just waking up, and Valera called at all of them for their attention. When all eyes were on her, she started to speak. "Champions, our scouts have reported that the Magistrate armies are marching on our territory. We have to prepare ourselves and depart soon."

Just like the other Resistance members, Inara too, got up to get ready, without any enthusiasm. "Another battle..." She sighed, she was in an especially bad mood today. Cassie noticed, and quickly zoomed to the Stagalla. "Inara, are you ok?" she said in a worried tone. "You seem a bit... sad. Are you having dreams about him again?" "..Yes... Again..." Inara frowned. "I am so sick of them." Cassie hugged Inara and pat her on the back. "Aww... It will get better as time goes on, surely." Inara smiled a little and embraced Cassie back. "I hope..."

"Ahem. Anyways, let's get going, Champions." Valera commanded." And so the Resistance marched towards their destination, which was nearby Splitstone Quarry.

Soon enough, they arrived. The Resistance army on one side of the battlefield, and the Magistrate on the other. Inara standing on the frontlines with Makoa, Koga and Furia, Imani, Jenos, Tyra and Ying. And Ash with Corvus and Terminus, Khan, Lian, Viktor, Vivian, and Skye opposing them.

Ash glanced over to Corvus and whispered to him with a smirk. "Hey.. Can I taunt our favorite Miss widowed rock over there?" Corvus chuckled. "Sure."

_"Hey Inara~"_

"..Ash..." Inara clenched her fists and bit her lip in the hate-tension. "Watch this!" Ash rammed her cannon into Terminus' back with full force, so much so that he loudly grunted from pain and fell on his knees. "Y-YOUU... Leave him alone!!" Inara shouted, totally enraged. Ash, Corvus and Khan laughed. "Come and stop me, then." Ash grinned. A few tears of anger traveled down Inara's cheeks. She breathed in, and thought of what to do. There was a tall mountain to her left. Some Magistrate soldiers have already started fighting with the rebels, but Ash kept going. She took joy in taunting her enemies in general, but she never had so much fun with it like this time. "Aww, are you crying? That's so cute, really."

As Ash finished that sentence, Inara rammed into her and threw her against the mountain with such force that once she fell onto the mountain wall, the force and heaviness broke a hole into some cave of sorts. Ash tried to get up, but she couldn't. She felt a crack inside her. Her bone in her right arm broke... She hissed in pain. "Fuck..." Ash mumbled under her breath.

Inara approached her, came right next to her, and stepped on her stomach, towering over the War Machine and giving her a death stare. "Am I still _"cute"_ to you?" Ash froze. She didn't know what to do. Inara pressed her foot harder against Ash's stomach. The War Machine gasped for air. She looked her her cannon. _"My left arm is broken, but... If I don't do anything I will-"_

Ash endured the pain and pressed her hand against the cannon trigger. Inara was about to slit Ash's throat with her spear, but before she could do that, Ash fired a short range cannon shot, into her right ribs. Inara moaned in pain. "Aaahh.. " She breathed heavily. Her shoulder was cracked so much that it looked like it was about to fall off any second. Ash kicked the shoulder and it crumbled off the rest of her body, and where her right arm once was, is now a hole revealing her yellow, crystalline insides. Yellow Stagalla blood started to drip from her wound.

Ash carefully got up. "Yes... You absolutely are _cute_... And soon to be _dead_. Have fun, stone lady. I really am going to miss you...~" Ash taunted the Stagalla for one last time, smirked and slowly walked away, holding her broken arm, heading to a medic. Inara quietly sobbed, all alone, with just herself, her pain and regret. _"Why.. Why did it had to end like this... Why didn't you protect me, Mother?"_ She doubted her faith, and death was slowly coming for her.

The Magistrate army successfuly won the battle in the meantime. They have captured their area, and the Resistance was forced to retreat.

"Hey Corvus. I finished her off.. She nearly killed me, but... Y'know. There's no way a rock can kill _ME_." She chuckled. "Oh really?" Corvus questioned her. "Yeah, totes... How about we show our rocky friend here" she glanced over at Terminus "how WELL his girlfriend is doing?" Corvus giggled. "Sure... I doubt he has feelings anymore anyway."

The three walked to where the small cave was. Inara still alive, but barely, looked up to see the trio. "Hey stone boy..." Ash took pulled Terminus' hair and directed his vision to Inara. "Check this out. I killed your girlfriend, what are you going to do about it?" "You... You heartless bastards!" Inara cried out. "I hope an earthquake destroys everything that ever was dear to you...!"

Something inside Terminus _snapped_ , as if he got his former counciousness back, when he saw his beloved laying there, about to die. Seeing her like that.. Made him remember her.

He only stood there stunnd for a few seconds, but then fell to his knees, and gently picked her up. "...Inara. No..." He embraced her softly. "I- I am so sorry, Terminus... It's... It's all my fault." Inara sobbed and put her hand on his cheek. She was a little happy she is in his arms.. _She missed that so much. She missed HIM so much._

Terminus saw the yellow spark from Inara's eyes fading, and she looked more and more tired every second. "Thank you for everything, love.." She gave her husband a quick smooch on the cheek, and then slowly closed her eyes. He still held her in his arms for a few seconds. Then gently put her against the mountain, and turned to Corvus and Ash.

The two humans just stood there and stared. They felt.. Guilty. It was pretty heartbreaking watching the Stagalla couple lose eachother, even to them. Terminus was enraged and let out a loud growl. Corvus got startled by that sound. The undead Stagalla never looked THIS rage fuelled. Corvus quickly grabbed onto his necklace, thanks to which he controls Terminus. "Bend to my will! Now!" He commanded.

 _But it didn't work._ Seeing Inara die _broke_ him. His senses were back.

Terminus swung his enormous axe with full force at both Corvus and Ash, and they fell to the ground. Ash's gypsum broke on impact, and she could not get up. The fallen Stagalla bashed Corvus' skull with his giant weapon. He let out a loud scream from pain, but he was instantly dead. Ash watched with horror and started to cry. She regretted everything. "T-Terminu- aaah!" She screamed as the Giant stone man's axe almost hit her, but she managed to roll and dodge it in time, although barely.

"You... First you broke me. And now you extinguished my only remaining light in this Realm. My... My dear wife Inara." He paused. Ash couldn't say anything. She wanted to scream, but her body didn't let her. She was terrified. Terminus looked so much bigger and scarier than ever when she is laying on the ground.

 _"YOU DIE HERE!"_ Terminus roared, and he swung his axe all over Ash's body. All that was left of her was a bloody mess. After he was done. He looked at his axe. It was bloody all over. He knew what he wanted to do now. He aimed the crystal side as his core. And destroyed it. Peices of it scattered, as well as pieces of the crystal end of his weapon, that also broke.

Terminus felt all his pain going away. It felt good for a few seconds, but then.. Tiredness... Soullessness. The light in his eyes faded away too, he fell to the ground next to his, now dead lover, and didn't move. Both of them were... _Free._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi champ! I'm glad you made it so far. This is my first ever writing so I hope it wasn't like,,, terrible-
> 
> Hopefully you didn't use up all your tissues while reading this. Writing this in the first place was very masochistic of me ngl. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, have a good day/night!


End file.
